GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam
GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike is a prototype general purpose Mobile Suit, it is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Its primary pilot was Kira Yamato before it was passed down to ace pilot Mu La Flaga. Technology & Combat Characteristics Besides the standard armament of the GAT-X105 Strike (which include head-mounted CIWS guns, combat knifes, a beam rifle and a shield), the AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker pack adds an additional pair of beam sabers to the armament of the suit. The AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker is the most commonly equipped Striker pack for the Strike as it provides the greatest versatility. Thanks to the enhanced powerful vernier thrusters built into the Aile Striker the Strike becomes an all purpose combat mobile suit with enhanced speed and maneuverability compared to its base capabilities. Despite the strength of the thrusters, they do not perform well enough to give the Strike a lot of flight capabilities inside Earth's atmosphere. However the Aile does enhance the Strike's jumping capabilities to the point that the Strike can combat low flying machines such as mobile suits riding Guuls. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :The Igelstenllung 75mm multi-barrel CIWS is a defensive anti-air weapon. This small caliber weapon can do little to the armor of an enemy mobile suit, though it can destroy less protected zones such as sensors, however its high-rate of fire makes it an ideal weapon for shooting down incoming missiles. The Igelstellung can also be used to destroy small land vehicles such as missile trucks. The Aile Strike Gundam is equipped with two Igelstellung that are mounted in the head. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :The Armor Schneider combat knives are folding metal knives with a very sharp edge that are used to attack weapon point in an enemy mobile suit's armor. The Aile Strike is equipped with two Armor Schneider stored in compartments in the hip armor. ;*Beam Saber :Stored in the Aile Striker is a pair of beam sabers. These are the primary close range combat weapons and can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating. ;* 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :Another add-on to the regular Strike, the beam rifle can optionally be stored on the rear waist. This is the primary mid to long range combat weapon and can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. ;* Shield System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Aile Strike's color is changed from a light grey to a white scheme with a bit of blue and red mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Aile Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance. Also the Phase Shift armor draws on even more energy each time it is struck. History When the Earth Alliance created the Strike, it gave it the ability to mount Striker Packs to adapt to different combat situations. One such pack is the Aile Striker, which quickly became the most commonly equipped Striker pack for the Strike. It nevertheless was the last pack used by Kira Yamato after he became the designated pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. The Aile pack is also the Striker pack of choice for Mu La Flaga and Cagalli Yula Athha with their Strikes. Notes & Trivia *The word Aile means "wing" in French. *Aile Strike is the first model that made into High Grade (HG) "Remastered Version" that will be released on November 2011. Picture Gallery Aile strike girl.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike MS Girl Rg_aile_strike.jpg|1/144 RG Aile Strike boxart GFF - GATX105 AQMEX01 Aile Strike Gundam.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration - Aile Strike Gundam Aile Strike Gundam 1.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Aile Strike Gundam 2.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Aile Strike Gundam 3.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Aile Strike Gundam 4.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Aile Strike Gundam 5.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Aile Strike Gundam 6.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Aile Strike Gundam 7.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Aile Strike Gundam 8.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike 128687.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike - Gundam War Card 183771.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike - Gundam War Card Providence_vs_Strike.png Aegis_&_Strike_Destroyed.png Aile_Strike.jpg|SD GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars aile strike.jpg|Aile Strike Wallpaper Aile strike wall.jpg|aile strike with both beam sabers References MS2003-285.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam - Technical Detail/Design Aqme-x01.jpg|AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker External Links *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike on MAHQ.net *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike on GundamOfficial.com Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits